The present invention relates to a novel hair-care treatment toiletry composition or, more particularly, to a toiletry composition for hair-care treatment capable of imparting excellent smoothness and pliability as well as adequate moisturized touch feeling to the hair treated therewith.
Needless to say, damages are sometimes unavoidable on hairs including mechanical damages due to brushing, combing and shampooing and physical and chemical damages due to sunlight, hot air by use of hair dryers and chemical reagents used in permanent-wave setting. It is conventional in order to reduce these damages on hairs that the hair is treated with a hair-care treatment toiletry composition formulated with an oily ingredient including vegetable oils such as camellia oil and olive oil, animal oils such as lanolin and beef tallow and mineral oils such as petrolatum and paraffin as well as various kinds of synthetic oils and the oily ingredient is compounded with a base hair-care treatment toiletry composition as such, in the form of an aqueous emulsion or in the form of a solution prepared by dissolving the same in an organic solvent.
In recent years, a variety of hair-care treatment toiletry compositions are proposed by formulating the composition, in place of the above mentioned various oily compounds, with an organopolysiloxane or a so-called silicone compound based on a discovery that a hair-care treatment toiletry composition containing a certain kind of silicone is capable of imparting improved glossiness, pliability, slipperiness and moisturized touch feeling to the hair treated with the composition. Some silicone compounds are already under practical applications.
For example, Japanese Patent Kokai 52-47923 discloses a hair treatment composition compounded with a dimethylpolysiloxane in combination with a diol compound or an aliphatic branched alcohol. Japanese Patent Kokai 55-136214 proposes a hair conditioner composition containing a polyorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymer in combination with hydrous or anhydrous ethyl alcohol.
The hair-care treatment compositions formulated with a dimethylpolysiloxane in general, however, have a serious disadvantage that, due to the susceptibility of a dimethylpolysiloxane to accumulation of static electric charges, the hair treated with the toiletry composition containing a dimethylpolysiloxane is liable to have deposition of dust particles. Further, when a dimethylpolysiloxane is contained in a water-base toiletry composition such as hair shampoos, hair rinses and hair conditioners, the stability of the water-base composition is sometimes decreased due to the strong hydrophobicity of the dimethylpolysiloxane. The polyorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymer as an adjuvant in a hair-care treatment toiletry composition is not fully effective in improving slipperiness of the hair treated with the composition.
In view of the above described disadvantages in the hair treatment compositions formulated with conventional silicone materials, proposals were made for cationic hair treatment compositions including, for example, a hair treatment composition comprising an aminoalkyl methyl polysiloxane, a cationic surface active agent and a water-base carrier as disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai 56-45406, a toiletry composition containing an organopolysiloxane having cation-active nitrogen-containing groups as disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai 55-66506 and a hair treatment composition containing an organopolysiloxane having amino groups and polyoxyalkylene groups in combination as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 6-96499.
The inventors, on the other hand, have developed a hair treatment composition formulated with a specific amino-modified organopolysiloxane having block units of polyoxyalkylene groups, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai 9-194335, but the improvement accomplished thereby is still not quite satisfactory though not ineffective.